Learning proper brushing technique is essential for long-term dental health and hygiene. This is particularly the case with children as it is important that good dental habits are acquired early and carried on to later life. There are several difficulties and obstacles that children must overcome when first learning proper brushing technique. One potential difficulty is the potential of gagging and impalement due to the presence of the toothbrush in the mouth to which a child is unaccustomed. While toothbrushes that are sized for children do exist, these toothbrushes may still be potentially too large for comfortable use when brushing. A potential consequence of learning improper brushing technique is the failure to thoroughly brush the teeth. It is important to thoroughly brush all exposed surfaces of the teeth in order to properly remove plaque, stains, and food debris from the teeth.
The present invention is a contour-adjustable toothbrush that does not require removal from the user's mouth during brushing. The present invention is able to bend, contract, and otherwise conform to the user's teeth during brushing. Additionally, the present invention provides a more thorough brushing experience for all exposed surfaces of the user's teeth.